


I'm Leaving You

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Patton can't deal with it anymore. He can't stay in a relationship that didn't even exist to begin with





	I'm Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so angsty! I hope it’s okay!

Patton couldn’t describe what he was feeling in any other way than ‘totally done.’ He had tried so hard, he thought he’d got so far. But Logan had no interest in trying to channel and express his emotions. Through the countless arguments and sleepless nights they’d both had, he’d made it clear to Patton it was easier for him to be emotionless.

And Patton couldn’t live like that.

He stood at Logan’s door, heart pounding and eyes stinging. He didn’t want to do it, but there was no way they could carry on like this. He raised his hand and knocked in his signature, telltale pattern. He didn’t wait for Logan’s answer, just turned the handle and slipped soundlessly inside.

Logan was sitting at his desk, quietly scribbling away in one of his many notebooks. Working seemed to be the only time he looked truly content. He’d heard the knock, Patton was sure of that, yet he hadn’t seen a reason to turn and face his boyfriend, as if he was just a ghost that Logan didn’t want to remember. Maybe that’s exactly what he was, a ghostly reminder of a choice that Logan saw as nothing more than a mistake.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Patton whispered, though his voice easily filled the silent room. Yet, there was no change, no appearance of a tense atmosphere, no vanishing of the scratching noise of the pen on paper, and, most importantly, Logan didn’t make any acknowledgement that he’d heard Patton. He carried on writing, his head painfully bent over the paper.

“What are you talking about, Patton,” Logan asked, though his voice held no hint that he was interested in the answer.

“This! The way you seem content to be emotionless. I’ve tried, Logan, I really have! But I can’t carry on like this. I’m sorry.”

Logan finally stood and pushed back his chair, Patton. “I’m confused,” he started, “I thought the progress we are making was…good for the timescale of our relationship I thought it was going well.”

“What progress? If anything, you’ve been getting worse. I haven’t had any alone time with you in a month! That’s not normal, Lo,” Patton replied, shaking his head. What would it take to make Logan see?

“I’ve been busy. You know that. Thomas has a busy month coming up and the schedule needs to be ready-“

“You don’t understand, do you?” Patton cut in. The room was plunged into silence. The tense atmosphere that had been vacant before had finally arrived, making Patton want to back down before running to his room and crying his heart out. But he was in too deep for that now.

“No, I’m afraid I don’t,” Logan finally responded, shattering the silence like a hammer would shatter glass.

“I hate to say it, but I don’t think you ever did. I don’t think you ever realised what this relationship would take. The time and effort it needs to make it work.  I don’t think you understand at all.” The words felt like knives through his heart, but Patton knew they were true. It wasn’t right to keep hanging onto something that never existed.

“Are you going to leave me?” Logan asked, adjusting his tie.

Patton’s eyes flicked down to the action before looking away. Logan rarely straightened his tie unless he was in a situation he found uncomfortable or upsetting. Patton hated to put him in a situation like that, but he had no choice. “I am. I’m sorry,” he replied, turning away.

“Don’t do this,” Logan cried, surging forward and grabbing Patton’s hand, “I can be better. I can try harder. Please. Don’t leave me.”

Patton shook his head, looking away. If he looked into those eyes his resolve would crumple on it’s already shaky foundations. “Goodbye, Logan,” he spoke, wrenching his hand out of the logical trait’s grip and rushing out of the door as the first sob escaped and destroyed his composure.

“Please don’t go. It’s lonely here without you,” Logan whispered, his words flying out into the empty room. He hid his face in his hands as the first wave of grief flowed out in the form of heartbreaking sobs.


End file.
